The Stars That Gleam In Her Fur
by Raveny's Beating Heart
Summary: Mousetail, thinks she is a ugly she-cat and nobody likes her. Little does she know the most popular tom in the clan loves her, he always tries to talk to her and become friends with her. But she hisses at him believing that he is only talking to her to make fun of her. Will Blazingleaf be able to bring Mousetail to reality? PAUSED FOR THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

**MOUSETAIL'S POV**

I was always the plain one of my litter, my sisters always having the toms pad after them. To make matters worse the most popular in the clan tries to flirt with me. Ugh! I know he is just trying to get me to believe him so he can make a fool of me. I won't go along with his stupid plan, plus if this was real he wouldn't pick me he would pick one of my sisters.

I tried to tell the clan leader, but she just chuckled and laughed at her son's bizarre behavior. Can't he just leave me in peace!? He doesn't need to flirt with all the she-cat. Anyone with the right mind would practically pass out if they saw his dreamy leaf green eyes… STOP IT MOUSETAIL!

Why me? He doesn't love me? That's what I think at least. Nobody could love someone like me I'm ugly, plain and just ordinary.

**BLAZINGLEAF'S POV**

My gaze follows the pale brown she-cat as she pads to her corner of the clearing. She was so mysterious, different she didn't care about her appearance. Her dark blue eyes always held something I could never place.

It pained me to see her by herself, so I always try to talk to her. She rejects me as if I was there pulling a prank. She tells me to go chase after one of her sisters that actually like me. I don't know what I did to her, I just want to help her. I love her, I always did I don't know why or how I fell in love with her I just did.

He sister Aurorasplash always had a crush on me, I tried to return the feeling but I just couldn't her dark blue eyes reminded me of her sister my true love. Why couldn't her sister just talk to me? At least become my friend. Please for me?

**Okay so this is my beginning of my new story. Hope you people like it! I really hope you like my new story, also I have a few ideas I'm going to write after I finish Drowned**. **Here are the ideas of the stories I might write after.**

**Warrior In High- Follow Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather through Warrior High. Going to crazy parties by the lead party animals Firestar and Bluestar, and crazy cats out to get them. Will they make it out of their hectic high school? Maybe find love interests on the way?**

**Every Wolf Finds It's Howl- Wolfclaw is the deputy of Shadow Clan, one day he meets a strange loner called Howl. Howl claims to be from the most evil clan Blood Clan that has joined together again to attack the clans. Will Wolfclaw and Howl's strange friendship blossom into something more?**

**Winged Freedom- Wing is a confused tom from a clan called Angel Clan each cat in the clan has wings and is sent to take care of a cat and guide them through life. Wing is set up with hot-headed she-cat called Freedom, he finds her very interesting and wants to talk to her for real. But there is catch that Angel Clan has, the cat they are set up can never see them.**

**Ghost- Nightkit always hears a voice in her head it won't leave no matter what. She tries to get it out of her head to be a normal kit but it won't work. One day in a dream after the most tragic experience in her life, she hears the voice in a dream she finds the source. A kit the same age as her with a ghostly white pelt and ghostly white eyes begging for her help to free him from their clutches.**

**The Cursed Full Moon- Moonkit is the odd kit out of the bunch. She was born in the time where she-cats are treated lower than toms and they are only used for kits. At apprentice hood they are paired with another cat of the different gender, sometimes if they are lucky they actually like each other. She wants to be leader but cats say they will never serve under a she-cat. Will she make it? Who will she be paired with?**

**The Misty Fires- What if Bluestar's kits were born after she had become deputy? Mossheart, Stonefur and Mistyfoot are new warriors, just made warriors the other day when their mom brings a fiery red tom called Firepaw into the clan. Will they accept Firepaw? Will something more blossom between some of them?**


	2. Allegiances (Updated)

**THUNDER CLAN**

Leader: Icestar- Pure white she-cat with red tabby patches and icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Brightpaw)

Deputy: Robinstreak- Black she-cat with brown paws and brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Autumnleaf- Brown tom with black paws and Dark amber eyes

WARRIORS

Sagedust- Dusty brown tom with pale green eyes

Poppybud- Creamy orange she-cat with violet eyes

Blazingleaf- Flaming red tabby tom with striking leaf green eyes

Mousetail- Pale brown fluffy she-cat with dark blue eyes

Badgerfang- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Aurorasplash- Beautiful jet black she-cat with big round dark blue eyes and pale brown flecks

Blizzardleaf- Stunning fluffy white she-cat with pale brown patches and moss green eyes (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Brackenflame- Handsome reddish-golden tom with darker paws, piercing green eyes

Snowfield- Fluffy pure white tom with kind ice blue eyes (Apprentice: Solarpaw)

Floodrush- Handsome long-furred pale grey tom with darker grey points and silver/grey eyes

Jaysong- Silver tom with jagged black stripes and sea green eyes

Sunflower- Bright ginger she-cat with green/yellow eyes

Smokeblaze- Smoky, mottled, dark gray tabby tom with fiery amber eyes (Apprentice: Maplepaw)

Hawktail- Dark brown tabby she-cat with deep crystal-blue eyes and thin whiskers

Goldfoot- Dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a white chest with golden paws, face and tail (Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Swiftclaw- Ginger tom with lighter brown tabby stripes and a white flash on the chest with deep blue calm eyes (Apprentice: Featherpaw)

Bloodpelt- Silver tom with a white blaze on the chest and a black face with black legs and red/amber eyes (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Dawnflame- Blue she-cat with a grey underbelly and brown ears with pale ice-blue eyes (Apprentice: Wildpaw)

APPRENTICES

Wildpaw- Pale ginger and dark brown flecked tom with sky-blue eyes and black hooked claws

Tigerpaw- Dark brown and white tabby she-cat with sun-gold eyes and a black tail tip

Featherpaw- Gold and brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes

Mosspaw- White tom with fiery amber splotches and clear green eyes

Brightpaw- Stunning, lithe, sleek silver tabby with black stripes and bright green eyes

Maplepaw- Slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf green eyes

Solarpaw- Sleek bright ginger tom with green/yellow eyes

Cloudpaw- Fluffy ginger she-cat with snow white patches

QUEENS

Cloudleaf- gray, almost white she-cat with cloudy amber eyes

Kits: Whitekit- pure white tom with sharp green eyes and Emberkit- ginger she-kit with russet specks and amber eyes

Silverfall- Slender dark silver-furred she-cat with grey-blue dapples and white chest-fur, along with paws, underbelly. Unblinking, wide dark azure eyes and raven black streaks through fur (Mate: Brackenflame)

Kits: Ripplekit- sturdy, compact dark grey-blue furred tom-kit with amber eyes. Heatherkit- Fluffy long-legged reddish/golden she-kit, with dark azure eyes. Hawkkit- Lithe clever dark cream she-kit with black stripes, piercing green eyes and a silvery outline.

Splashripple- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes (Mate: Badgerfang)

Kits: Dawnkit- pale gray she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. Creamkit- cream and white she-cat with green eyes. Wolfkit- very dark gray tom with white stripes and blue eyes.

Scorchwillow- Lean, small, long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with soft, bright blue eyes (Mate: Smokeblaze)

Kits: Nightkit- Small, compacted, ginger tabby tom, half of his face is dark gray tabby, one green eye and one blueish green eye

ELDERS

Halfwing- Golden tabby tom with half of tail and amber eyes

Berrynose- Sleek pure white she-cat with a striking pink nose and dark blue eyes

**I never ever had this many cats in a clan! YAY MORE CATS TO KILL OFF (Jk). If you haven't noticed yet Blizzardleaf and Aurorasplash are Mousetail's sisters, then Blazingleaf's mom is Icestar and his sister is Splashripple.**


End file.
